William Petersen
| lieu de naissance = Illinois, États-Unis | nationalité = Américaine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession = Acteur, Producteur | films notables = | séries notables = | rôles notables = | conjoint = Joanne Brady (1974–1981), Gina Cirone(2003–présent) | enfant = Maite Nerea (née en 1975) | site web = | imdb = | récompense = | acteur LV = P | LV01=p | LV02=p | LV03=p | LV04=p | LV05=p | LV06=p | LV07=p | LV08=p | LV09=p | scénariste LV = | réalisateur LV = | producteur LV = oui | fonction LV = | acteur MI = | scénariste MI = | réalisateur MI = | producteur MI = | fonction MI = | acteur NY = | scénariste NY = | réalisateur NY = | producteur NY = | fonction NY = | rôles = Gil Grissom | doublage = Stephan Godin }} William Louis Petersen (né le 21 février 1953) est un acteur et producteur américain, particulièrement connu pour le rôle du Dr. Gilbert Grissom dans la série télévisée de CBS : Les Experts. Il a aussi joué le rôle du président dans le film . Petersen est particulièrement méticuleux concernant les rôles de cinéma qu'il choisi et a décliné des rôles dans plusieurs films qui sont depuis devenus des classiques modernes. Biographie Sa jeunesse Petersen, le cadet de six enfants, est né à , de parents qui travaillaient dans le commerce des meubles..William Petersen Biography (1953-) Son père (Américain d'origine danoise) était Arthur Edward Peterson Sr (1907-2004) et sa mère (Américaine d'origine allemande) était June Hoene Petersen (1909-2006). Il a deux frères, Arthur Jr et Robert, et trois sœurs : Anne Mary Kay et Elizabeth. Il a été diplômé au Bishop Kelly High School à , dans l' , en 1972. Il a été accepté à Université de l'état de l'Idaho en classe de Football américain. En même temps, Peterson prit des cours de comédie qui ont changé la direction de sa vie. Il quitta l'école ainsi que sa femme, Joanne, en 1974 et suivit un professeur d'art dramatique au et étudia le (Euskara) et donna à sa fille le nom basque Maite Nerea (qui signifie « Mon amour »). Petersen revint en Idaho dans le but de devenir un acteur. Ne désirant pas travailler hors du métier d'acteur, il retourna dans la région de Chicago, vivant avec de la famille. Il perça dans le théatre et gagna son Actors' Equity card . Il se produisit avec la Steppenwolf Theatre Company et a été le cofondateur du Remais Theater Ensemble qui comprennent aussi d'autres acteurs importants de Chicago comme et . Carrière Il est habituellement crédité sans l'initiale de son deuxième prénom (c'est-à-dire « William Petersen » et non pas « William L. Petersen »). Petersen a fait partie de la distribution du premier film consacré à , (Manhunter), jouant le rôle de l'agent du FBI Will Graham. Du fait que son rôle dans le film de Michael Mann a été particulièrement éprouvant émotionnellement, il fait tout ce qui lui était possible afin de supprimer tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser ou agir comme Graham après la fin du tournage. Il rasa sa barbe, coupa ses cheveux et se teignit en blond. Il a aussi déclaré qu'il a fait cela parce que, lorsqu'il audita pour une pièce qu'il devait jouer à Chicago, son dialogue ressemblait à celui de Grahams. Il a teint ses cheveux afin de pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir et voir une autre personne.Inside Manhunter: Interviews with stars William Petersen, Joan Allen, Brian Cox and Tom Noonan Dans le cas très certainement de ses choix de carrière, Petersen déclina l'offre de faire partie de la distribution du film d' , , car cela l'aurait bloqué aux , loin de sa famille. Au lieu de cela, il joua dans le téléfilm de HBO Long gone (1987) tenant le rôle d'un petit joueur et manager de la ligue de baseball. Il joua le rôle d'un agent des services secrets qui passe ripoux afin de venger son mentor dans le film d'action de , (1985). On offrit à Petersen le rôle de Henry Hill dans le film mais il déclina l'offre. Dans la télésuite en trois partie de ABC The Kennedys of Massachusetts (1990), Peterson, joua le role du très puissant père de John F. Kennedy, l'ambassadeur Joseph P. Kennedy. Le film gagna un Emmy et un Golden Globe sur respectivement huit et deux nominations. En 1993, Petersen apparut dans une autre télésuite, Return to Lonesome Dove , puis en 1996 dans le film . Les deux projets lui ont donné un personnage avec le nom de famille « Walker ». ayant déjà joué le rôle de Joseph et John F. Kennedy, une autre personnalité politique passa sous son jeu dans le film de 2000, . Petersen joua le rôle du Gouverneur Jack Hathaway, un candidat à la vice-présidence suite à la mort du tenant en titre sans scrupule. Il apparut (non crédité) dans le thriller sombre dans le rôle d'un personnage qui se retrouve lui-même victime des tactiques de l'escadron de la police de Los Angeles. Il apparut dans Kiss the Sky ainsi que dans la distribution principale du remake du film 12 Angry Men aux côtés de Courtney B. Vance, George C. Scott, Jack Lemmon et Mykelti Williamson. Les Experts Depuis 2000, Petersen a connu son plus grand succès dans le rôle du Dr. Gil Grissom dans la série dramatique policière de CBS, Les Experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation). Fonction dans l'univers des Experts Acteur * Gil Grissom (Les Experts) ** Voir la liste des apparitions Producteur * Les Experts Filmographie Cinéma Télévision Références